Breaking point
by Mely's the name
Summary: When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dark angel or its characters.  
  
**Summary:** When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? MA  
  
**Rating:** PG so far.  
  
**Feedback:** Please! (:  
  
**Timeline:** This happens after 'Dawg day afternoon'.  
  
**A/N:** I apologies for the spelling, it isn't perfect but I don't think it is unbearable. Enjoy!

**Breaking Point.**

**Chapter 1**: Prologue  
  
_494 lay in a small room, two men sat beside him. One was an old man; he held a cane with an odd figure on the top. But 494 couldn't see the cane, not even the old man's face. The other man in the room was young. But still more than 10 years older then the soldier at his side. 494 could clearly see the face of this man. He had short, blonde locks of hair, and small blue eyes staring back at him. The old man was looking at 494, observing him like some lab rat, but he didn't say a word. The young man reached for a blank flashcard.  
  
"What is this?" 494 looked at him confused. "There's nothing there, sir"  
  
"Do you see her?"  
  
"See who, sir?"  
  
"Is she speaking to you?"  
  
"There's no one there, sir"  
  
"Does she give you orders?"  
  
"I only take orders from my superiors, sir"  
  
"Do you follow her commands?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Answer me soldier!"  
  
"No, sir" The young man got up and walked out of the room followed by the older man.  
  
494 remained in the room in silence. Abruptly a sharp pain stroked his left eye making him move away. But he couldn't, he was tied down to the chair beneath him. The pain slowly increased as he felt his arms starting to burn up. Still he couldn't move, the pain was unbearable, and he couldn't move. He was trapped.  
_

Alec woke up in a startle, sweat pored from his body as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. This was just too much. The dreams never seamed to stop. He was tortured, tortured by nightmares of Manticore. Everything from Training to Spy-ops replayed in his head over the last week.  
  
"_Alec_" he heard a soft voice whisper. He looked around the familiar room. Nothing. It couldn't be one of his lays, he was at Crash last night, but all he did was drink. He shook it off and entered the shower. Forget. All he needed to do was forget. Forget about Manticore, about 49-. Ben and everything else wrong in the world. He didn't need to think about pain, it was enough feeling it.  
  
He got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Alec walked in to his messy living room and turned on the TV. There was a man holding a sign that read 'Death to the freaks'. A reporter held a microphone as the man spoke. "Those damn trainee's should be locked up somewhere. We can't have em' in our streets. They're freaks. I-" Alec turned of the television, got on his bike and left towards Jam Pony.  
  
He never asked to be created, none of them did. Yet here they we're, punished for just being alive. It wasn't fair. They portrayed transgenics like soulless monsters, cold blooded killers. Then again that's what he is. A killer. The things he did to.  
  
_No_! He didn't want to think about that.  
  
The point was that maybe he deserved the people's hate. But there we're others. Like Joshua, they we're accusing the big guy of murdering Annie. The sweetest and kindest person he knew killing the one thing that he had ever loved. Nobody would believe that. Not if they knew Joshua. "_Alec_" his bike swerved around with the movement of his feet. There wasn't anyone there. **Again**. Something really weird was going on.  
  
Finally reaching Jam Pony, he put his bike on the rack and went to his locker. "Hey Soldier Boy!" a voice said from behind him. "Hey OC, what's up?"  
  
''Not much. I'm just waiting for my Boo." he took his riding gear from his locker and sat on the bench to put it on.  
  
"Why don't you guys ever get here at the same time? I mean you do live together."  
  
"Yeah. But that girl can never be up on time, funny thing is she don't even sleep." OC said with a chuckle. Alec grinned at the thought.  
  
"Hey guys" Sketchy appeared from behind them with a smile even larger then Alec's.  
  
"What's your dealio?"  
  
"I got another hot tip from my source!" OC walked up to him and smacked him on the head.  
  
"**Ow**! What was that for?"  
  
"For being so stupid! How can you keep this up after what happened last week?"  
  
"I'm not giving up! When I find a real transgenic ill have the story of a century."  
  
"_Fool_." OC mumbled and walked away. Alec got up and patted Sketchy on the back.

"She's gotta have PMS or something." Sketchy said half serious. Alec just laughed and went to talk to Normal.  
  
"There's my Golden Boy!"

"Hi, Boss" Normal smiled happily and gave him a package. "That goes to sector 6."  
  
Alec nodded. He walked out the door turning towards his bike. "_494_" the same voice called. He looked around.  
  
No one was there.  
  
=====================================================  
  
**_TBC_**


	2. Help

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dark angel or its characters.  
  
**Summary:** When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? MA  
  
**Rating:** PG so far.  
  
**Feedback:** Please! (:  
  
**Timeline:** This happens after 'Dawg day afternoon'.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews! I wasn't planning on writing another chapter so soon, but I'm felling really happy today so here it is.!

**Breaking Point.**

**Chapter 2**- _Help_

He was hearing voices. So what? It's not like he was crazy or anything.  
  
Alec rode his bike trough the haunted streets of Seattle, ignoring the package in his backpack.  
  
All he needed was a good nights sleep. No flashbacks, no dreams, and he would sleep like a baby. Then everything would be back to normal. "Yeah, that's it, sleep." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Only one problem with that. How was he going to stop the dreams? He needed help. Help from someone that knew about all the Manticore crap. Help from somebody that could be trusted. Help from the one person he would never ask.  
  
_Max._  
  
The last thing he wanted was Max thinking that he was some loony tune like precious brother Ben. Besides he didn't want to hurt her, she doesn't need the reminder of what happened to her brother.  
  
Okay, so second choice. That would be...Logan. He wasn't exactly someone Alec really trusted, but he had no other choice and maybe Mr. Eyes Only might find it in his heart to help him out.  
  
Logan sat in front of his computer, whistling the tune of a Pre-Pulse song that he couldn't remember the name of.  
  
He was happy, better yet, he was thrilled. Last night Max came by his place to talk. She told him everything. How Alec got arrested, how she got him out, and how she lied. They weren't a couple, just good friends.  
  
He cringed at the thought. Max hates Alec, if she was confessing everything to him, why would she say they we're good friends? Logan shook the thought off and kept whistling.  
  
He was just too happy about Max coming over to see him. _'Although for some reason Original Cindy had come with her'_ he thought as he ignored the sound of his fax machine.  
  
"You should really lock your windows." came a voice from the other side of the room. He turned his rusty wheelchair to face the intruder.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
" I need your help?"  
  
"With what?" Alec gazed at him attentively.  
  
"Well, I just-" His gut told him to keep the details to himself, remarkable so did his brain. "I need to find a doctor, someone from Manticore."  
  
"Anyone specific?" Logan said turning towards his computer. "Not really. Just someone who knows what they're doing."  
  
"I have someone who could help you. Carl Densen, he's the same guy working on the virus."  
  
"On the virus?" Alec asked trying to hide the gloom from his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I found him a few weeks ago; apparently he's been making a lot of progress. We'll have the cure sooner or later." Alec faked a smile.  
  
"That's good. So how can I reach him?" Logan gave him a peace of paper. "You can reach him there."  
  
"Thanks" Alec muttered and left threw the open window. Logan looked at his fax machine, remembering the message. He picked up the paper and read it.  
  
He grinned at himself. "I guess sooner then later."  
  
======================================================  
  
Like? Don't like?????  
  
Note: This IS M/A!!! I just cured the virus because I don't want Max to be with Alec just because she can't be with Logan.


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dark angel or its characters.  
  
**Summary:** When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? MA  
  
**Rating:** PG so far.  
  
**Feedback:** Please! (:  
  
**Timeline:** This happens after 'Dawg day afternoon'.  
  
**A/N:** R & R please.

**Breaking Point.**

**Chapter 3- **_Lost_  
  
Grime and misery filled the populated city that was Seattle. In times like these he often wondered why he was still here. Pulling a few strings he could surely get out of America in no time. He would be in some tropical island that has never even heard of the Pulse. Thong bikinis and funny drinks with umbrellas on them. He would be in heaven.  
  
But no. That would never happen. All because of Max. She was his true bliss, his paradise on earth. He wasn't really with her yet he could never leave her.  
  
Maybe he couldn't have is little heaven, but settling for the next best thing wasn't all that bad. Being..._friends_.  
  
Yeah right, like he could ever be 'friends' with her.  
  
His bike stopped in front of a conked out building. Alec hopped off the bike feeling his legs getting sore. He really needed to stop riding around in that damn thing so much. "_494_" Ignoring the familiar whisper, he slowly creped threw a window into the house of the infamous doctor.  
  
The small home was a mess. Antique furniture shattered. Pictures, paintings, statues, all destroyed. He walked carefully through the halls, his feet soundless in every step. At the end of the corridor he spotted a hefty figure.  
  
A man, who he assumed was Dr. Densen, laid on the floor. Blood dripping from a hole in the back of his head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"It's a simple task 494, grab your weapon and shoot your target." Lydecker said to a little boy dressed in dark clothing.  
  
"Yes, sir." He took the gun and held it up, pointing towards a thin man standing a few feet away from them. His small finger reached the trigger, pulling it sturdily.  
  
The man in front of him now lay on the floor, blood dripping from his head. "Fast, easy and no evidence. That's the first thing you must learn when eliminating a target."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Alec took one more glimpse at the corpse and left threw the back door.  
  
Great. Just freaking fantastic. The one guy that could help him was six feet under. _'Now it's back to begging Logan for some info' _Alec thought as he entered Crash.  
  
"Hey" Max said when he approached their usual table. "Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"I'm good" she eyed him with curiosity. He looked somewhat. Weird. And a hell of a lot more serious then usual. But she knew she couldn't push it. Cause with Alec, that's just looking for trouble.  
  
And she really didn't want to risk that. Ever since the hole Ben thing they'd gotten pretty close, then Joshua lost Annie and the three of them we're almost inseparable. He showed her a new Alec. One that was sweet, kind, complex and a lot deeper then he appears to be. That's why she told Logan the truth, so she wouldn't lose Alec. Or Logan.  
  
"You okay?" she finally blurted out.  
  
Alec sighed "I'm fine, Maxie." she shivered at the sound of her name. He just had a way of saying it, almost like a purr.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything right? I mean sure we don't always get along, but I care about what happens to you. And I promise not to judge you no matter what." Alec grinned at her. "Of course if you did something stupid I'll have to kick your ass." She said in a mock tone.  
  
"Relax Max. Its nothing I can't handle." She smiled. "Fine, just don't forget that I'm here if you need me." She couldn't have been more honest. She considered him a very good friend and didn't want to lose that.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Logan practically skipping into Crash. "I gotta blaze. See ya tomorrow?"  
  
"Um Yeah sure." He walked out just as Logan sat across of Max.  
  
"Hi" he still wore the same grin on his face. "Logan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have it."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"The cure."  
  
"**What**?" she screeched, earning a few glances.  
  
"I had this doctor working on it. He faxed me the components today, I gave them to Sam so he could mix it. Now all we have to do is be in his office in..." he looked down at his overpriced watch. "-20 minutes."  
  
"Wait, so soon. I mean, that's it?" she was rambling. They couldn't have a cure just like that. Things had gotten way too complicated for him just to give her some kind of flu shot and then start making out.  
  
"I know its overwhelming Max, but all that we've wanted for so long is happening!!" with a wide smirk on his face, he got up and grabbed his car keys.

"Let's go"  
  
Alec got to his apartment in less then minutes. '_No matter how great they got along together Max would never leave Logan._' He thought to himself.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and threw himself on his couch. Suddenly the hair at the back of his neck stood up. Someone was there. He turned his head towards a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
His mouth fell at the sight of the prowlers face.  
  
"_Ben_?"  
  
==================================================  
  
Ben? Who? What? Why? When? You get the picture. (:


	4. Chimera

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dark angel or its characters.  
  
**Summary:** When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? MA  
  
**Rating:** PG so far.  
  
**Feedback:** Please! (:  
  
**Timeline:** This happens after 'Dawg day afternoon'.  
  
**A/N:** To all that took the time to review thank you! R & R please.

**Breaking Point.**

**Chapter 4**- _Chimera_  
  
Max chewed her nails nervously waiting for the doctor to get there. A whole year waiting to be with Logan and now it was finally happening. Why wasn't she thrilled? You'd think she'd be more anxious to be with the love of her life. Everything seemed so confusing.  
  
And Logan's huge ass smirk wasn't helping.  
  
Dr. Carr stepped into the room holding a small bottle in his hand. "Okay Max, all you have to do is drink this and you'll be free of the virus."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it" he said handing her the bottle. Max stared at the container as if it we're poison. Logan coughed nervously. "Go ahead Max. Just drink it!"  
  
She grabbed the bottle and drank it.  
  
"What now?" she asked. Logan held out his hand, slowly she reached it remembering the night of the 'twelve hour window'. She smiled awkwardly as they're fingers touched. Abruptly he leaned down his lips slightly open. "Wait!" Max said stepping back. "I. I cant."  
  
Logan gripped her arm. "Max what's wrong? This is what we want!" Max shook his hand off. "I know it is. I just. This is all happening to fast. And I don't. I just can't Logan." she took her Jacket and stormed off.  
  
"Ben?" His twin stared back at him with an amused expression. "How did you- Why are you-?" Alec babbled to his suddenly undead brother. Ben continued staring at him.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!" Ben smirked at him. "You tell me." he answered.  
  
Alec just gawked at him. How the hell could his so called 'brother' be alive? It just wasn't possible. "What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"You brought me here." Ben's voice softened. "What?" Alec was starting to panic. He rubbed his eyes. Nope, psycho killer look alike still there. Ben came closer to him. "**You** brought me here." he repeated. Alec's legs started to shake. "You're... You're not real?"  
  
"That depends." Ben said calmly.

"Cut the strange riddles crap and get to the point!"  
  
"What point?"

Alec sighed and ran a quivering hand trough his hair. "What's happening to me?" Ben chuckled. "You're waking up. Look around you 494, do you actually think _this_ is reality?"  
  
Alec kept looking at him. "Do you really think you got away? That you escaped? I'm very _real_ 494." Ben walked towards a small window and pointed outside. "This is the fantasy."  
  
Before Alec could reply he head a loud knock on his door. "Alec! Open up, its Max!" Quickly he reached the door and opened it. "Max?"  
  
"Hi." Alec turned towards his empty apartment. Ben was gone. He closed the door and looked at Max. "You're wet."

"Yeah, that kind of happens when it rains."  
  
_'When did it start to rain?'_  
  
"I'm sorry Alec, I just need someone to talk to about this whole thing." He took off his jacket and placed it on top of her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he sat on is comfortable couch and she followed. "We cured the virus." Alec's eyes widened in shock. "Wow, that's. Wow. I mean. Uh that's great!"  
  
"I'm glad you think so." she said staring at her feet.

"You're not happy about this?" Max sighed. "I'm glad I wont _kill_ Logan if I touch him. But I feel like all of this is happening so fast and it's like I don't even have a say on any of it!"  
  
"All you've wanted since we got out was to cure the virus." She looked up at him. Sky blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. "Not a say on the virus. A say on me and Logan." She whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here Max?" he said in a similar tone.

"I came here to talk to you."  
  
"I know. But you're non-relationship with Logan isn't my area of expertise."  
  
"So you don't want me to come to you? Is that it?" she started standing up but he grabbed her hand pulling her down. They we're now inches away from each other. "It's not that Maxie. I just don't get why you came to **me**. Why not OC, Joshua or even Sketchy if you left out some minor details."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you understand me a lot better then any of them can, and it- it's nice to have someone that knows what you're going through." She smiled sweetly at him. "Plus, you do this thing, we're you make me feel better no matter what's going on." He chuckled.  
  
"I never thought you'd have a _Pro's_ list on me." he rapped his arm around here.

"Wait till you here the 'Con's'!" she leaned her head on his shoulder. Max felt him stir at her side. "Alec?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we just stay, Stay like this for a while?" Alec rapped both arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Maxie. Anytime."  
  
**_TBC_**


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dark angel or its characters.  
  
**Summary:** When Alec is on the verge of insanity, Max and Logan take him to a mental institution. But what does this place have to do with Manticore? MA  
  
**Rating:** PG so far.  
  
**Feedback:** Please! (:  
  
**Timeline:** This happens after 'Dawg day afternoon'.  
  
**A/N:** I keep picturing Alec all curled up on his couch _sigh_ it's not helping me concentrate! :)  
  
**Warning:** This chapter has MAJOR spoilers for the Berrisford Agenda.

**Breaking Point.**

**Chapter 5**- _Nightmares  
_

_"Have you been briefed on your target, X5-494?"  
  
"Yes sir, Robert Berrisford, fifty-eight years old. Widow. CEO of Mercidyne and one of Manticore's subcontractors."  
  
"We've established a cover for you."_  
  
Alec enters a room with a piano. A girl approaches him smiling. He smiles back and shakes her hand.  
  
Later, the girl is playing a gentle classical tune on the piano while Alec paces, listening. "Is this all right?"  
  
"It's fine. Just watch your dynamics." The girl smiles and begins playing the 'Peanuts' theme. Alec smiles back. "How about this?"  
  
"It's good. I like it." She stops playing as a man comes in the room, smiling. "Well, I see you're expanding your repertoire."  
  
"Simon's much more fun than my last teacher. He wouldn't let me play anything but Chopin and Mozart."  
  
"I'm all for mixing it up a little. Keeps things interesting." Shaking Alec's hand. "Robert Berrisford."  
  
"Simon Lehane." He answered.  
  
"Good to meet you." Stroking the girl's hair. "Don't let me interrupt. She'll use any excuse to avoid lessons or practice."  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Be firm." The man leaves.  
  
"Your father seems nice."  
  
"He's great. It's just been the two of us, though, since my mom died. Are you close to your parents?"  
  
"No, it's just me. That's okay; they died a long time ago. I don't really remember them."

_"We've established a cover for you. Initially, your primary contact will be with his daughter." said Sandoval.  
  
"Yes, sir. According to the file, her name is Rachel. She's seventeen. Only child. Mother died when she was ten. She's a good student--excels in history and communications."_  
  
Alec and Rachel walk into an indoor pool. "You're a funny one."  
  
"I am?" he asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm." Alec chuckles  
  
"Most boys would much rather spend a few minutes alone with a girl than sit in some smoke-filled room, talking about genetics."  
  
"Well, I'm not most boys."  
  
"I know." They both smile.  
  
"Do you want to go for a swim?"  
  
Alec glances at the pool, then back at her. "All right." Rachel begins removing her dress straps as Alec watches.  
  
"Can you, um, turn around?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Alec turns around and removes his suit coat. A few minutes later, both are in the water  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, I've been sort of throwing myself at you for the past few weeks. Don't you like me?"  
  
"I like you." Rachel smiles and kisses him. He looks at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"I like you a lot."

  
  
Alec is in Berrisford's office, copying files from Berrisford's computer. Rachel enters just as Alec removes his disk.  
  
"Simon?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Uh...I got lost looking for the bathroom."  
  
"Um, the bathroom's down the other hallway."  
  
"Right. Right. Well, I can't help it. You've got me all turned around." They kiss.  
  
"I love you." Alec gulps. "Your hands are shaking."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm all right. I'm just happy." He smiles, and they hug. His smile fades.  
  
_Alec sneaks across the driveway and into the Berrisford house. He runs up the stairs and meets Rachel as she is coming down.  
  
"Simon, what are you doing?"  
  
"We don't have a lot of time."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Listen to me. You and your father need to leave town right now."  
  
"Why?" He grabs her shoulders. "I'll cover for you. I'll tell them that you left in the middle of the night. But you have got to go now."  
  
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"No! Tell me what's happening."  
  
"Okay." Pauses. "I was sent here to kill your father." Rachel gasps and looks at him frightened.  
  
"It was my job. You were my job." She slaps him. Rachel bursts into tears and runs down the stairs. Alec tries to stop her.  
  
"Rachel!"  
  
She pushes past him and keeps running. Her locket comes off and Alec is left holding it. Rachel runs out the door, shrieking. "Daddy!"  
  
One of Berrisford's men runs up the stairs to attack Alec. Alec subdues him and runs down the stairs.  
  
"Rachel!" She runs to the car. "Daddy!"  
  
Alec runs outside. "Rachel"  
  
He reaches the driveway just in time to see the car explode into flames.  
  
"**Rachel**!"_  
  
_Rachel stared at him in horror. "Why Simon? Why did you do this?" Tears start to run down her face. "I thought you loved me"  
_  
"Alec. Alec? **Alec**!"  
  
His eyes shot open in shock. It was a dream, just a dream. He looked up to find Max staring at him with panic.  
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered. "I.I don't know" she hugged him closely, trying to comfort him. "You we're screaming"  
  
"I was?" he asked nervously. She pulled back to look at him. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." she hugged him again letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Max studied the back of his neck carefully. His barcode was still gone. Slowly she reached the small spot and started caressing it with her fingers.  
  
Thoughts of Logan and the virus seemed to slip away as she held him. All Max wanted to do was stay there and make him feel better. 'He must have been dreaming of Rachel' she thought to herself. The words that he spoke still fresh in her mind.  
  
_'I should've tried harder, Rachel. I should've fought them. I didn't understand. I didn't understand how much I loved you.'_  
  
She felt him pull back and frowned. He didn't want to seem weak. Typical Alec. "It's almost 8:00.We better get ready for work." She grabbed his hand and pinned him down on the couch.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She stared down at him defiantly. "It must be a transgenic thing"  
  
"What is?" he asked struggling to get away. "Running away from you're problems" He grinned placing his hands on her hips and turning her over. Now he was on top of her.

"I'm not running."  
  
"You're not?" she placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him back. Max got up and he fell down. She sat down on the floor as he laid face up on the couch. "Tell me about you're dream." Alec looked at her and chuckled. "I never signed up for therapy." Max realized what he meant and couldn't help but giggle. "I'm serious!" she patted him playfully on the shoulder. "Okay, okay. I was in this jungle, and there we're these giant rabits chasing me. And I look down and I don't have a-"  
  
"ALEC!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "If your just gonna joke around then forget about it." She takes him by the arm and pulls him up. "We have to go to work, bip bip bip." He grined at her. "Let's go, missy miss. But can I at least take a shower?"  
  
"Go ahead." he beams down at her and leaves towards the bathroom.  
  
"_494_" Alec quickly spins around. "What?" Max looked at him confused. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh, okay." There was no doubt in his mind now. He really was going insane.  
  
==================================================  
  
A/N: I'm gonna try to speed things up a little. Please review.


End file.
